Teno Iza
Teno Iza (腱が発生, ''Tenou Iiza'') or otherwise known as the Demon Bear (鬼熊, Onuikuma[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) or '''Big Boss (大型 Bigu Kantoku[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) by members of the Sichiyozoku. He is the Sichiyozoku‘s current leader, having leadership given to him by his father and he is the current holder of the Saijo O Wazamono grade sword, Chizama. Feared throughout the underground crime community and groups as one of the most powerful bandits/criminals ever. Teno was first mentioned by Genaro, that during his days as a crime lord Teno was one of his major threatening enemies. Originally Teno was several different things before he had become a bandit; he was a revolutionary for a time. Then a marine and then a pirate, but he had come to the conculsion that he would be best as a Bandit. So he had joined his father, the pervious leader of the Sichiyozoku and after his father was captured and killed. By the laws of the group, the son or daughter of the leader will take over, thus creating a whole new generation. Teno had killed all of the old members, finding them to be weak to his new dream and from that he had hand selected every member. With their ultimate goal of each member eating a powerful devil fruit and they will rule the crime underworld. However in recent times, Teno had teamed up with the mysterious Koshaku and with an unknown purpose. However, Teno had revealed that Koshaku had promised to aid him and his group, if they would consider an alliance with Koshaku. So agreeing the deal was struck, now getting more powerful thanks to Koshaku’s Saru Saru no Mi, Teno and his group are powerful and dangerous. With this Teno has earned himself a rather high bounty of 345,000,000 for a long list of crimes from a young age, for such crimes as. His crimes as a young kid and doing several crimes with his father, then growing up and joining the revolutionaries. Committing crimes as a member of that group and then leaving it, his defeat of the Boa Hancock and sadly she had escaped from him, trying to make her his woman. Then becoming the leader of the Sichiyozoku and committing crimes as its leaders. His most famous crimes is defying the will of all other crime lords and groups and his defeat of both, Vice-Admirals Smoker and Bastille, on two different occasions. With this Teno sets out to rule the criminal underground and become the big boss of all of the crime gangs. Also along with aiding in Koshaku’s plans, he sets out to get a devil fruit for every member of the Sichiyozoku. Appearance By far one of the tallest and largest member of the Sichiyozoku, Teno's most distinctive trait was his bear-like appearance. He had small round eyes, sharp jagged teeth. He has long, orange hair that reached into his back with some pinned up at the top. He also had six green stripes on his face. Attire-wise he wore a striped jumpsuit, a black outfit over it as well as a white cloak/robe over it and Chizama strapped over his shoulder via a large belt decorated by a tassel. However many times he often will don a black cloak and a grass hat, whenever he is trying to keep a low profile. Gallery S Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Sichiyozoku Category:Cyborg Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Former Marine Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Former Pirate Category:Former Captain Category:Rokushiki User Category:Swordsmen